The New Way Of Life
by Kerri-Loves-Jacob Black
Summary: This is a story about life for GeorgexLuna HarryxGinny RonxHermione and all the other Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry POV**

Harry did not relish the task of telling Ginny everything that had happened in the last year, nor did he relish letting the guilt that he knew was going to come, come so quickly. All he wanted to was snog Ginny senseless, and maybe even cuddle a little before sleeping for a very long time. So, when Ginny got the look that Mrs. Weasley had gotten when Ron had kidnapped him from Privet Drive, he snogged her and then pleaded with her to just sleep. Apparently Hermione and Ron had thought the same thing because when they got to the dormitory, Hermione had her head on Ron's chest and he had one arm around her waist, with the other hand around his wand.

Ginny took the wand and laid it on the table by the bed, then kissed Ron's forehead, before taking her trainers off and laying in the bed next to Harry's.

When she saw the look of longing on Harry's face she said, "I just can't Harry, I thought you were dead, you pretended to be dead, I was devastated, and with Fr… she stopped.

"I just can't Harry." And then she turned away, before Harry could see the tears in her eyes. But, Harry was too tired to move, let alone comfort Ginny, he knew it was selfish, but he fell into a dreamless slumber.

When he awoke a couple of hours later, Ginny was in the bed with him, her legs intertwined with his, he buried his head in her hair and went back to sleep. He didn't wake again until Kreature apparated with clean clothes for Harry and Ginny.

"Kreature has brought clean clothes for Master Potter and Miss Weasley", said Kreature.

"Thanks, would you mind cleaning up a little at Grimmauld Place. I'll be there after the funerals" asked Harry.

Ginny asked," Aren't you..But Kreature interrupted with a "Yes Master", and a loud POP! Ginny began again after he was gone."Aren't you coming back to the Burrow?"

"No", said Harry "I've caused your enough grief, I don't know if I can take hurting you or your family anymore" and he ran out of the dormitory and thundered down the stairs.

Ginny tried not to cry and succeeded from keeping the tears from falling until she heard a groggy, "Bloody Hell" and then a more alert "Ginny, What's wrong?" Then as an afterthought, "Where's Harry?" from Ron.

Ginny flew into Ron and hugged him tight, then said "Harry's not coming to the Burrow after the funerals" Gulp."He said he's hurt our family too much." Hermione seemed to be awaked now and said, "Well, he does have to deal with this his own way, Ginny". She got a death glare from Ginny and a nod to his little sister with a mouthed "Help" from Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**George POV**

George awoke not remembering what happened, and then taking in the place around him, everything came crashing down, and he remembered his brother's death. He had never thought of himself as a sober, but that was exactly what he was doing. He had lost his best friend, his other half, his twin, his brother, and everything seemed so wrong. They were supposed to have joint weddings, each have a set of twins, they were supposed to die together. Another sob shook his body. Everything that they had planned was gone, because they hadn't died together, he was still alive, by himself.

George walked down to the great hall, where all the bodies of the deceased were being claimed and examined. He wanted to make sure, for himself, that Fred really was dead, that this wasn't just a terribly bad joke and Fred was going to wake up. George walked into the great hall and over to where Fred's body was, only it wasn't just Fred, Harry was there too. He was talking, talking to Fred, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to die, all these people that have died in this war, yours hurts the most, you were my family, so were Lupin and Tonks, but your death is hurting Ginny so terribly, seeing her hurt, it hurts me even more." He sighed and then ran a hand through his hair. "That's why I'm leaving, moving to Grimmauld Place; I don't want to make your family hurt anymore, Im so sorry." Then the chosen one, the boy who lived, dissolved into tears over Fred Weasley's body.

George walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Then George spoke for the first time since the battle. "You need to stop blaming yourself Harry, none of these deaths are your fault, this was Fred would've wanted to die, fighting for what he believed in."

Harry finally looked up "It is my fault, if I would've figured everything out sooner, and he wouldn't have died."

"Look" George replied trying not to yell, "You need to stop, Ginny needs you, and you have to stop blaming yourself."

"George, I'll just hurt her more", and then Harry left and turned his back on yet another Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing from after Ginny left the Dormitory.**

**Ron POV**

After Ginny got calmed down, I agreed with Hermione, not just because she was my maybe girlfriend, but because Harry need to live there, away from the Weasley's, so he could deal with his pain. Harry was strong, he defeated bloody Voldemort, he'd get over it, and everything would be okay again, maybe even better than okay.

Ginny had left now, gone to take a shower and then to find Harry. I had things to talk to 'Mione about: How am I supposed to comfort Ginny, if I hadn't even wrapped my head around Fred's death. I saw my brother die, and all I can think about was that kiss, and if Hermione loves me like I love her.

"Ron?" asked Hermione shyly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things." Ron replied and then continued with, "Look I know that Fr…my brother just died, but I love you, and I don't think I can get through this without you."

"I love you too; I just don't want to rush into anything, when you're grieving over Fr….him. But, I'm here for you."

Just as I had thought tears came running down my cheeks before Hermione was even done with her sentence. I laid my head in 'Mione's lap, she stroked my hair, I think, in an effort to calm me, and I think it might have worked.

That's how Charlie, Bill, and Percy had found them that after noon. I'm not really sure how we stood on the relationship part, but I'm really hoping that after all this is done, she'll still be there for me.

**Authors Note: I know. It's really short. It looks way longer on paper. Next chapter will be longer. Review Please.!**


End file.
